


we'll take this way too far

by myillusionsgone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/pseuds/myillusionsgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My whole life waiting for the right time to tell you how I feel. And though I tried to here I am without you. I feel so lost, but what can I do? Because I know this love seems real but I don’t know how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1


      #1: absence
    

It was a weird situation.

One he could not explain because it did not make sense. Technically, she was  _there._  She was  ** _present._**  She was sitting on her favourite spot in the guild, a drink in hand. So why did he feel like she was slipping away? Or even worse, why did he feel like she had left already?

Was it the lack of spark in her eyes? The fact that she had turned down the offer to spend time with the team? The team she was second-in-command of?

He just knew that lately, all he saw was her back.

* * *

#2: ambidextrous

He did not notice on his own and later on, this was something he kicked himself for. To normal people, it would have been glaringly obvious.

But it had to be pointed out to him and the one who did this was no one but the wave mage on their team.

“It’s good that Sherry got two skilled hands or we’d be stuck here forever.”

Those were the words that made the  **superior**  student of the greatest ice mage  _ **ever**_  realise that the woman shared a trait with his teacher and his fellow student, a trait he did not have.

* * *

#3: annotate

She was not the sort of person people thought of and instantly associated with the word ‘smart’ but she certainlywas intelligent. A woman in this rough word had to be smart unless she wanted to have to depend on someone else and she rather liked to be independent.

However, studying – the way her cousin liked to do it – bored her greatly because she preferred practice over theory any day. But she did have a weak spot for trivia and so her books sported little notes – always written with pencil – in the margin.

This was her way.

He knew this.

* * *

#4: antics

She had thought that after putting up with Tobi and Yuuka, she was prepared. She had lived through their pranks, had dealt with bubblegum in her hair – well, she had broken Yuuka’s nose for that one – and she had figured that yelling did not help.

She had considered herself an expert for complicated people.

This was until Lyon caught a cold and she had to take care of him. And he did not make it easy for her. In short, he acted like childish and another time, she might have considered it to be kinda cute.

But not today.

_Seriously._

* * *

#5: bargain hunter

Sometimes, she could not believe her eyes when he came back home with yet another thing they really did not need. The first few times, she had asked. By now, she had resigned to her fate of having to find space for the twelfth vase – at least he bought flowers for them – and the ninth pretty cup he had found in some store during one of his jobs.

Sometimes, she nearly liked to wonder what he would bring home this time. Sometimes, she just sighed and joined the crowd which betted on just that.

His reason?

“It was on  _sale.”_

* * *

#6: ''befriend''

Her mother was glaring and this was a bad sign. Her uncles had warned her; had told her that if her mother was getting angry, it was smart to run far away. Her father, however, was trying to stand his ground.

It was funny, the girl mused, how her fearless father was so obviously wary of her enraged mother.

(Well, nine months after their last fight, she had gotten her siblings.)

“Lyon Vastia. You will never tell Mari again that she is allowed to hit her cousin.”

“Gray and I aren’t even bro—“

_“Never again.”_

“You heard your mother.”

* * *

#7: benefit

She did not see a point in fighting over this. The entire argument had been a waste of time. She had been right when she had said that someone had to make a hard decision. She had also been right when she had said that this someone would have to be her.

(Sometimes, she was very annoyed by the lack of faith her teammates showed in her.)

“It’s not that,” the man the team had been named after said slowly. “It just seems wrong to us.”

“Wrong?”

“A team shouldn’t have to benefit from the sacrifice of one member, ever.”

* * *

#8: biased

She was biased in countless ways and she knew it. She knew that she did not always give people a fair chance. She knew that she was too easily convinced of someone’s strengths when he had the right guild mark. She knew that she was harsh and unkind to those who had picked a fight with her people once.

She was biased and so she believed in eating the cookie before drinking tea, as a more harmless example.

But there was no way – no matter how inclined she was – that she would let Lyon get away with stealing her chocolate.

* * *

#9: cactus

The plant had a name and this was what was really weird. It was common knowledge in Lamia Scale that neither the resident doll play mage nor the ice make mage were particularly gifted when it came to names but although the expectations had dropped after Carl II – Carl I had been Sherry’s goldfish – this was a new low.

_**Green.** _

They had named the cactus Green.

Some rumoured that it had been a bet. This seemed likely enough, mages in Lamia Scale did like to bet and they always paid their debts.

(It really was a homage to Gray Fullbuster.)

* * *

#10: chamomile

It was known that Sherry Blendy did not drink any hot beverage that was neither green tea nor coffee – especially early and in countless variations – nor hot chocolate. So quite a few eyebrows moved upwards when she ordered a cup of chamomile tea as she returned to the guild.

However, as she was a senior member of the guilt, there was no one who felt like it was wise to question her, especially since she was rather moody lately.

Finally, Chelia returned from her job and approached her cousin before stopping abruptly, frowning.

“You’re unwell?”

“Pregnant, actually.”

“Oh.”

 _Oh_  indeed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_#11: captain_ **

> _Hogwarts!AU because hell yes._

He frowned as his beater lurked around in the doorway. It was obvious that the boy had something to say but Lyon had no clue what this was and so he could hardly ask.

So he sighed and just waited.

“The team’s getting worried.”

_Ah, finally._

“What about?” the white-haired captain and keeper asked, frowning slightly.

“You’re dating Hufflepuff’s captain.”

So he was getting accused of fraternising with the enemy. This was nearly amusing for him. “I am. But no worries, I’ll give her a hard time on Saturday.”

Not that she had not promised her team the same thing.

* * *

 

**_#12: caviar_ **

He hated fancy events, not because he felt out of his league – he was a proud member of Lamia Scale and when he was invited, it had a reason and his etiquette lessons with Ur had shaped him into something akin to a gentleman.

He hated those events because they were boring,  **very**  boring. The food was ridiculously expensive – he still preferred Sherry’s cooking – and the wine he drank was likely older than he was.

Still, it was worth it because he got to dance with the prettiest woman in the room  _and_  because she promised him his favourite meal.

* * *

 

**_#13: drama_ **

No one in the guild liked to admit it but it was certainly a misconception that everything was always running smoothly behind the walls of the guild building. Lamia Scale was simply better at covering up their traces and their mages’ personalities made it easy to keep most drama low key and behind the curtains.

However, Sherry Blendy and Lyon Vastia never got the memo, it seemed, because they caused a fight between two guilds.

Sherry’s ex-fiancé took less than twelve minutes to work out who had advised her to break up with him and he was angry.

Ugliness ensued.

* * *

 

 ** _#14: dreamless_**

It took years for Lyon to catch on. All the time, he had wondered how on earth someone like Sherry who had been through hell and back at least twice could sleep so well at night.

“I don’t dream,” she had said and he had dropped the topic; it was private after all.

Then, he searched for aspirin in her apartment and came across a bottle that contained a scentless liquid and that was labelled as ‘Dreamless’ and he understood that she had  _literally_  bought her calm sleep.

And he wished that one day, she would no longer need it.

* * *

 

#15: dusk 

It looked like the skies were aflame and as she stood by the window, it looked like she was burning as well. The dying sunlight had gotten caught in her hair – he thought her hair was either cerise or raspberry, both sounded prettier than just ‘pink’ – and made it look like it had been spun out of light.

He sometimes felt poetic after the third glass of wine.

She was pretty. She was even very pretty. But he could not forget that someone had said that it was a dying star that shone the brightest.

Then, every living being died.

* * *

 

#16: dynamic 

It was ironic, he decided.

His magic was called Dynamic Ice Make magic and yet, he was not half as lively as she was. Sometimes, he thought that she was some sort of fleeting sensation, that she was so full of life that if she would push herself a little too far, she would explode into a burst of colour.

(Mostly pink and black, probably.)

She was like spring, all about growth, all about life. He was, compared to her, winter – stoic and cold, motionless.

But she dragged him with her, she made him move, she made him grow ——  _soar_.

* * *

 

 ** _#17: easy_**

He made it always look so damn easy and sometimes, she wanted to hit him for it. He was gifted when it came to leadership, something she could acknowledge because she of all people knew that the reputation he had had been earned.

Still, as she stood there and tried to make her guild listen, she was jealous. Because people listened to him, no matter what he had to say. She had to yell to be heard. This was so unfair because she had been there longer.

(Long enough for everyone to know that she did not want to lead.)

* * *

 

 ** _#18: elegance_**

Some people might argue that her behaviour was a carefully designed act and although she agreed with them – there was a reason why she chose her pretty pearls for parties, after all – he would always disagree because in his opinion, she was beautiful when she was just herself.

When she just woke up and her hair was in a mess, when she ran away from Tobi and Yuuka who tried to drag her into the sea – they were still children in that.

She was a naturally graceful being and this was something that was no act, this was her essence.

* * *

 

 ** _#19: emerald_**

The colours most commonly associated with her were  **pink**  – her hair – and  **black**  – most of her clothes. Those who cared would add  **blue**  to the list as this was the colour of her eyes.

A colour no one had even considered to the day was green but this changed the moment she left her room, her hair styled beautifully, her makeup tasteful —— and dressed into a deep  **green**  gown, emeralds glittering on her neck.

She was a vision and for a moment, the ice mage had no idea how he was supposed to speak, again.

“You’re … pretty.”

 _Gorgeous,_ actually.

* * *

 

 ** _#20: emperor_**

Unsurprisingly, it had been Yuuka’s fault. He had been drunk enough to call Lyon emperor first and Lyon’s ego – Sherry could write  _books_  about this ego – had rather liked the nickname so it had stayed. The emperor got the desired empire at Lamia Scale, he had the trust of the master and the loyalty of his team. One might think it would be enough. Not for Lyon Vastia.

“I need an empress!” he declared, throwing his arms up into the air in mock-despair.

Sherry sighed. Her partner was horrible when drunk.

“Sherry – you wanna be my empress?”

“You’re drunk.”

_Yes._


End file.
